


【尊礼】与你同在  第二章

by flying_fish



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 13:56:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_fish/pseuds/flying_fish
Summary: 《与你同在》是尊礼双警察设定，下克上。全文共三章加一个番外，每章节彼此相关，请从第一章开始阅读。本文中有部分血腥暴力r18的描写，如有不适自行避让。希望小伙伴们能喜欢这个故事。





	1. 第1页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq 

*时间点：第一章番外中，周防送仙人球当天的上午。*

宗像礼司今天没去警署上班，而是直接去了警视厅。昨天接到警视长的传唤，虽然这是一次非正式的工作会谈，宗像出门前还是做好了的准备。上任10天的时间，迅速融入了新岗位，带领下属侦破案件，梳理过往的案件，对下属们的职业习惯也有了初步的了解。

还建立一定的私人关系。

“睡”过一次的关系，好像也不能算是多深的私人关系，但是宗像每次想起仍然会不由自主地脸热。周防尊的确是百分百“兽”系男人，平时一副懒散的样子，一旦动起来基本上没有人控制得住。

话说他的名字，赴任之前就听说了。

“周防尊不好收拾，但他真是块当警察的好料。只要不太束缚他的个性，让他发挥自己的破案的才能，作为上司就能省很多心。”前任警视是这样交代的。

事实证明，他的确是很不好收拾的男人。见到他的第一面开始，周防尊办理案件的能力和行动力，特立独行的孤僻性格，都给宗像留下了深刻的印象。在短短的几天里，这男人的火热的温度和力量，都已经烙印在他心里。但是，想要完全收服他，还需要下点功夫。

宗像轻轻推了下镜架，大步走进了警视厅的自动玻璃门。

“宗像，新工作还顺利吧？”  
“托您的福，一切顺利。”

警视长的办公室走廊的尽头，在那里办公的是一位头发全白精神矍铄的老人，国常路大觉。虽然身处这个职位，但他实际上是日本安全的核心支柱，只因年事已高所以才屈尊来到这里担任警视长。一般性的工作都会交给部下们去做，他就能专心做幕后的指点江山。

值得一提的是，宗像礼司是他钦点去XX警署的警视。

当然，宗像也很清楚自己足够胜任那个职位，所以并不打算对他表现出过分的恭维谦卑，他双手自然垂在身侧，笔挺地西装衬托出优雅的气质，挺直身体等待上司训示。

“这个，你看一下。”国常路将桌子上的文件袋递给他。  
里面是二十多页的案件卷宗，宗像快速浏览了一遍，望向老人：“您的意思是......?”

“代号‘无色’的案子，需要你特别留意。已经三年多了，依然没有结案。最近一次的案子，就是你现在所在的警署负责的，所以想和你聊一聊。”

“是的，这个案子我在未结案卷宗里看到了。他已经消失了四个多月了，又有动作了吗？”这个案子正是周防尊办的，所以宗像特别关注着，没想到竟然是惊动了国常路大人的案件，他微微欠身：“请您给一点提示。”

“之所以叫他‘无色’，是因为没有他的任何记录。”国常路沧桑的面容上露出一丝凝重：“没有名字，没有照片，没有指纹。没有任何线人提供过他的行踪信息，每次作案结束，就像是消失在空气中。”

在东京严密的监控下完全消失掉人，到底是怎样的人？这种事，真的办得到吗？

宗像对此人也产生了兴趣，于是继续问道：“资料上说无色作案的目标主要是法律没能制裁的犯人，他每一次都会将杀人的现场录制下来，邮件的形式发给警方。影像上面都没有任何线索吗？”

“他动手的地方光线差，大量的噪音，有时连受害人的喊叫声都听不清楚。”国常路刻满风霜的脸上，看得出愤怒的神情。“不过，他也不是每次都亲自动手，最近的一次，是他煽动警察开的枪。”

“您说的，是警部周防尊吗？”宗像的眼神突然变得冷峻，轻轻握紧了拳头。

“是的。除了留意这个案子，我还希望你能注意周防的行动，他是一名优秀的警部，无色对他似乎很有兴趣，魔鬼感兴趣的人都很危险。无色将那一幕录了下来邮件发给了警署，周防尊本人并不知道这件事，这段视频现在存放在我这里，要看看吗？”

“谢谢，不用。”宗像轻轻推了下镜架，眼神坚定地和国常路对视着，“他不会变成魔鬼的，我可以保证。”

“再正直的人被恶魔蛊惑了都有可能犯罪，你可以自信，却不能保证。”国常路语重心长地看着他，“最近东京的黑社会也不太平，我担心他会有动作。宗像，你要打起精神来！”

“是！”宗像微微欠身致礼道。

从无色前几次犯案的时间间隔来看，近期有可能再次犯案。那么，将我空降到这个警署来的目的......

抓捕无色，还是看住周防尊？  
无论原因是哪一个，都是宗像竭尽全力都不一定能够完成的任务。

至少，要保住周防。  
下意识产生的这个想法，令宗像的心微微颤抖了一下。

时间点：第一章番外，周防送出仙人球当天，宗像中午回到办公室后。伏见是在淡岛之前来见宗像的。*

“警视，您回来了。这里有需要您确认的报告。”  
“好的，进来吧！”

宗像正拿钥匙开办公室的门，伏见猿比古已经走到了他的身后，看那一副不快的表情，大概是已经来过许多次了。

“伏见君，如果有意见，现在可以提出来喔。”宗像一边看他送来的报告，一边说道，“也许我可以给你一些帮助。”

“不是什么大不了的事。”伏见皱着眉头轻声砸了下嘴，“还不至于劳烦您来协调。”

“是因为二组的八田美咲吧！”

没想到上司如此敏锐，伏见愣了一下，望着窗外咬着牙说道：“我才没功夫理他，他不要屁大点事就来麻烦我就好！明明脑子不够用，还要充大！不知道那个周防到底有什么好，对那人可是崇拜的很呢！”

呵呵，原来是这样。  
宗像微笑了一下，将报告地递还给他：“好了，这个事以后再说。现在你去通知刑事课的人半小时后在会议室集合，开个短会。”

他才来了不过几天而已吧！都看出什么了……伏见瞥了一眼上司，慢慢地退了出去。总体来说，伏见猿比古是一个冷淡的人，除非让他心悦诚服，否则他对任何人都持怀疑的态度。不喜欢交际，交际是一件对彼此折磨的事。与其花心思取悦别人，还不如去打电玩。  
八田那家伙，神经要大条到什么程度才能这样不厌其烦将他拉入这个集体当中来，想到这里，伏见又皱起了眉头。

================================

“各位同事们，都是担任警部超过一年的刑警了，所以我就不再赘述案件经过了。关于代号‘无色’的案件，大家有什么看法？”

宗像礼司双手背在身后，视线在每一个人身上掠过，提到“无色”两个字的时候，他特别注意往周防那边看了一眼，两个人的视线在接触的瞬间，宗像明显感觉到那男人多么的吃惊。

“是有案件发生了吗？在哪个辖区？”周防尊腾地站了起来，凳子发出刺耳的声音。  
“目前还没有。”宗像淡淡地回答他，然后问道：“关于这个人的案件，你有什么想法吗？周防。”

周防在记忆中搜索着关于那人的内容，停顿了片刻说道：“他是个疯子，表面上宣称要弥补法律的缺陷，替受害者惩罚坏人。其实只不过是为了让自己获得复仇的快感而已，狭隘、自私、冷血的男人，下次再见到他——”

“再见到他，你会怎么做？”宗像打断他，瞪着周防的眼神格外严厉。

坐在旁边的八田美咲，连忙拉着他的袖子，极小声地想让他坐下：“尊哥啊，你冷静一点……”

“当然是将他押会警局！”周防抬起下巴，那眼神相当恐怖地回望着宗像。

“伏见，你谈一下。”宗像推了下镜架，继续问道。

“且不说无色手段残忍，我觉得有必要谈一下他是如何做到，消失得无影无踪。难不成他有超能力吗？是不是应该从网络漏洞查起呢？”

“伏见说得有道理。”道明寺安迪附和道，他若有所思地继续说道：“他避过了几个关键的监控点，而且所有的监控没有拍摄到他的正脸。还有一点，按理说录制的视屏上应该有些信息的，比如说用什么机器录制的，用什么软件剪裁的视屏，通过网路发送给警局的时候，路径之类的。但是我们收到视频的时候，什么信息都没有。”

淡岛世理赞成他的话，默默地点了点头。

“说不定，他本人就是个网络高手。” 周防手里把玩着香烟，轻声说道。

“还有，他为什么要用变声器我也很在意。”日高暁忽然举起手，“带了面具，是为了掩饰长相，难道他声音的辨识度也很高吗？”

宗像礼司满意的点了点头。上次的案件匆匆结束，虽然没有结案，因为周防的缘故渐渐变成了大家口中的禁忌。随着时间的推移，这些疑虑也沉默了。如此看来，今天开的这个会议颇有收获。

“好了，我知道。这些信息我会记录下来的。接下来，除了要完成紧急案件的人，其他的人投入到抓捕‘无色’的案件中！”

“是！”众人齐声应道。  
宗像洪亮的声音在会议室中回荡着，向大家彰显着他的决心。周防的手指在红发间穿梭着，带着狐疑的眼神望着他，心里暗暗地思付着：为什么会突然提起无色的案子？这其中有什么事隐瞒着我吗.......

忽然，会议室迸发出掌声，周防一脸迷茫地看着大家欢乐的表情。八田美咲用肩膀碰了碰他：“明天晚上，宗像警视的欢迎会，邀请大家去吃烤肉！”

周防抬起眼正好迎上宗像的视线，对方的表情分明在说：来不来你自己决定。

但是，参加新上司的欢迎会，是非常必要的社交。

不要说拒绝，应该说还有所期待，毕竟周防刚才还收到了来自宗像“私人”的邀请，充满挑衅意味的邀请。一旦离开警署，他将不再把宗像礼司视为上司，单纯作为一个浑身散发着性挑逗信号的男人来看待时有多么危险，宗像似乎是没有自觉的。

会议结束！那么大家解散吧！”宗像的声音回荡在会议室。


	2. 第2页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq 

*时间点：第一章番外中，周防送仙人球的当天，下班后。*

下班后，周防得空的话会去酒吧喝两杯。自从当上警部了之后，他喝酒的地点就固定在了离家不远的HOMRA酒吧。店老板草薙出云是个很不错的人，年纪比他稍长，老成的他常常会给周防的工作一些建议。当然，他们的谈话中，从来不正面谈起案件。草薙是个情商极高的人，也从不会打听多余的事，所以周防尊才喜欢呆在这里。

“曼哈顿。谢谢。”周防一边说着，将一张大钞放在桌上。

“今天这是怎么了？”草薙能记住周防尊喝过的每一种酒，但是这种鸡尾酒却是第一次点。  
“就是想试试而已。”环顾酒吧的四周，周防小声问道：“十束呢？我不是约了他九点在这里等吗？”

草薙一边摇动着调酒器，一边答道：“应该快来了吧！对了，他现在在我这里做兼职。上一天休息一天，今天正好是他休息。”

“噢，这样啊。”周防默默地给自己点了支烟，用手机给十束多多良发了一个短讯。

果然，不出十分钟。酒吧大门处的风铃响起，一个金发青年急匆匆地朝吧台这边走了过来。

“抱歉！King，我去吃了碗乌冬面，就来晚了。”青年一米七左右，纤瘦的身材有些弱不禁风。他双手合十表示着歉意，然后坐到周防的身侧。

“不要叫我King，听着怪怪的。”周防瞪了他一眼，关于称呼的事他不止一次地提醒十束了，“你叫我尊哥，或者周防都可以吧！”

“呵呵，我知道了。”十束咧着嘴笑着应声道。他的五官长得很清秀，虽然是金色头发而且还打了耳洞，一副社会混混的打扮，但实际上性格却是个乐天派，总是在饥饿以及生死边缘游走，也能整天笑呵呵的，见过他的每个人都能被他感染。关于这一点，周防也觉得很奇怪。

十束作为周防的线人工作有近七个月的时间，只要给他安排任务，总能获得一些线索。当然，有时候也是用遍体鳞伤换来的。所以，周防尊在不破坏纪律的情况下，会拜托社会关系广泛的HOMRA老板草薙出云给予照拂。遇到情况危急的时候，他会亲自负责保护十束。

“King，这次是什么任务？”他眨巴着眼睛问道。

“你这家伙，到底有没有听我说话？”唯独对于十束的脱线，周防简直没有办法。算了，他爱怎么叫就怎么叫吧！周防端起酒杯抿了一口说：“有一个代号无色的家伙，行踪很诡异，最近你有听说吗？”

“诶？就是几个月前，你让我帮忙查的那个......无色吗？”十束的脸色一下子严肃下来，“但是没有线索啊！”

“所以，就拜托你再帮我去调查一下！”周防提高了音量，“是非常重要案子。“  
“我会尽力的……”对上次的案件，十束也是知道一点的，看到周防那么心急，他意识到问题的严重性。

周防从口袋里掏出好几张万元大钞，另外拿出一张新的电话卡放到他的面前：“如果不够，给我打电话。”

“我知道了！”十束笑嘻嘻地把钱和卡塞到口袋里，用力地点了点头。

“哦呀，我竟不知道警部出手竟然那么大方吗？”

一个悦耳清澈的男中音传来，周防立刻听出了那声音的主人。

他缓缓地转过头，宗像礼司站得笔直出现在身后，这令他非常吃惊：“宗像——警视，你在跟踪我吗？”

“当然不是。这种事只要在同事间稍作打听便知道了。”宗像轻轻地推了下镜架，浅笑着说道：“还是说，这间酒吧里，有什么我不方便知道的秘密吗？”

宗像的视线落在十束的身上，似乎是被他强大的气场震慑住了，十束立刻站起身来。

“嘁！你还真是阴阳怪气地多疑。”周防从他那犀利的眼神中读到了一丝不快，潦草地做着介绍：“这位是我的线人，十束多多良。十束，这位是我的上司，宗像警视。”

“你好。”十束微笑着招呼道。

“十束多多良， 你的线人费会由警视厅专项资金支付，至于他个人给你补贴多少，不作为以后报酬的参考。这一点，你清楚的吧？”宗像相信周防从没说过，于是认真地解释道。

“是.......”  
“喂！话说你到底找我什么事？”周防打断他，摇动着手里的酒杯，“虽然你是上司，也应该知道不能越过我直接联络我的线人吧！” 

“我当然不会直接联络十束多多良。但是，我会参与线人信用等级考核。所以，我觉得有必要见他一面。”

“这家伙虽然长这样，干活挺卖力的。”周防的视线掠过十束，表情放松了些看着宗像：“既然来了，过来喝两杯怎么样？”

宗像抬起下巴思付了片刻说道：“不了，从这里回家还有段距离。喝酒的话，明天的聚会上再喝。那么我就先走了。”

“好威风的警视......不过，他可真年轻啊！”草薙出云趴在吧台上，为宗像礼司优雅干练的外形赞叹道，别有意味地看着周防尊，“会追着下属查看线人的上司呐，很关心你啊！呵呵，有点意思......”

“是啊，那家伙可不是省油的灯。”周防冷笑了一声，“一个麻烦得要死的上司，事无巨细盯着我呢！我可不觉得有什么值得高兴的。”

草薙几乎没有看到过周防会这么刻薄地评价别人，低头轻笑了一声后去忙自己的事了。

“十束，调查无色的时候小心一点。”

周防最后交代完这句，慢慢地朝酒吧门口走去。

*时间点：同上。*

从酒吧回到家之后，周防就上床睡觉了，却翻来覆去睡得不踏实，迷迷糊糊地做着混乱的梦。

“周防，你为什么当警察？”

“不能惩恶的警察，没有存在的意义！”

“正义在你们心理就只是一纸空文，眼睁睁地看着罪犯从法庭上走出来，是什么心情？”

“惩治不了坏人，你不配当警察！”

“等你想好了就来找我！”

一个又深又长的梦境，周防尊好不容易才醒过来。他全身痉挛着，冷汗濡湿了被子，寂静的夜里能听见自己的剧烈的心跳声，因为愤怒而瞪大的双眼，想从黑暗中看到些什么。

然而，什么也没有。

这里是自己的单身公寓，狭小的房间里充斥着灰尘和单身男人特有的气味。没有了睡意，周防索性坐了起来，将台灯打开，靠在墙壁上抽起烟。

那个混乱且血腥的场景，已经很久没有出现在自己梦里，因为只要一想起来他都会感到愤怒。

周防尊非常讨厌那个梦。  
他下意识地朝衣柜方向看了一眼，警察的制服挂在最外侧，时刻提醒自己是个警察。你为什么当警察？梦境中的这句话不时回荡在脑海里。

那个男人，是周防尊的噩梦所在。

一个自诩是城市新秩序的建立者，为维护正义而来。他的每一次出现，都伴随着鲜血和死亡。他会将法律惩罚不了的坏人公开处刑，也会将渎职的警察送上绞架。

周防尊不禁想起了第一次见他的情景。

担任警部以来追查的第一件大案，就是调查走私贩卖人体器官的商业集团，整整花三个月时间将犯首送上法庭，谁知宣判的时候却被律师钻了空子，证据不足当庭释放。

被释放的当晚，周防尊就接到了“公开处刑”的短讯，对方猖狂到将地址都告诉了他。

他和参与案件的同事们一起赶了过去，现场的情况却糟到令人震惊......

杂乱的巷道里，并排摆了五个一人高左右的注满不明液体的玻璃容器，周防仔细一看，浸泡在里面全是被掏空内脏的年轻人！

当时的感受周防尊永远也忘不了，因过度的愤怒而手脚冰凉，每呼吸一次都会觉得肺部疼痛，连握住抢的手颤抖着。那一刻，周防觉得自己随时都有可能扣动扳机，朝那人发射子弹。

“周防，你冷静一点！”前辈注意到他在即将失控的边缘，小声提醒道！

“你不想知道这些罐子里装的是谁吗？都是宗元那畜牲的孩子，用汽油泡着的也不知道能保存多久。随便警察来包围我好了，你们任何一个人有异动，我立刻炸掉这里。”个子不算高大的男人带着狐狸面具，经过变声处理后的声音让人毛骨悚然，空气中飘散着的汽油挥发的气味，证明了他警告的声音绝对不是虚张声势。

狐狸面具男人手里举着枪指着跪在身旁，一个被五花大绑的肥胖男人。那人被贴着胶带的嘴巴里发出“呜呜”的求救声，身体因为恐惧而瑟瑟发抖。

那人正是早上器官走私案无罪释放的首脑宗元秋彦。

“要什么条件可以提出来！你先放开他！”前辈向前走了一步，希望能和他进行谈判。

狐狸面具的男人没有理会他，向后做了个手势。从巷道旁边的屋子里走出来两个同样带着狐狸面具的人，这次带出来的是两名警员，同样是被绑得像个粽子。

周防尊的心猛地抽搐了一下，因为那两人是和他一起到XX警署报道的同级生，毕业后被分在其他课上班的同事。

“那个红头发的警官，你过来！”

不用说，这是在叫周防过去。他那与生俱来的红发，无论走到哪里都显得格外醒目。他深吸了口气，慢慢地向前走去：“你想干什么？用我换他们两个吗？”

“噢，不不不。”那狐狸面具诡异地笑了笑，“我第一次见到你，就觉得你不应该是个警察，周防尊警部，你为什么当警察？”

居然知道我的名字！  
厌恶感顿时充斥全身，周防的眉头蹙动着，冷冷地答道：“就是为了抓你这样的人。”

“我这样的人？哈哈哈哈哈！说得好！”男人放声大笑的时候，周防浑身都起鸡皮疙瘩。笑声戛然而止地时候，他忽然解除了手枪的保险，地上跪着的人惊叫出声，像是筛糠一样倒在地上，从胸腔内迸发出哀鸣。

“那他这样的人呢？他为什么能从法院走出来？不能惩恶的警察，没有存在的意义。”

他抬起手做了个手势，身后站着的两名手下，也解除了手枪的保险，枪口死死地抵住警员的后脑勺。

“你他妈的！叫我过来到底想干什么？！”周防忍不住破口大骂着，太阳穴的动脉几乎要迸出血来。

“你来开枪杀了他。”男人用枪戳了戳瘫倒在地上胖子的脸。他简短的话语，让在场所有人都屏住了呼吸。  
“什么？”下意识地握紧枪，周防愣了一下，“还有其他的选项吧！”

“你如果不开枪处决他，我就开枪杀了不中用的警察！”

“杀警察和杀罪犯在你眼里没有区别吧？”周防轻蔑地冷哼了一声。


	3. 第3页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq 

“哦~你想保护这个被法庭无罪释放人，我就杀了这两个警察，要不然我来杀这个畜牲，你来把没用的警察杀掉。怎么样？正义的警察，做好选择了吗？”

“法庭释放他是因为证据不足，不是因为警察失利吧！”

那男人歪着脑袋看着周防，然后环视着那几个大玻璃容器，愤恨地说：“证据不足？！证据他妈的血淋淋地就摆在你们面前，居然还能无罪释放！你如果不能惩罚恶人，就不配做这个警察！”

的确，他的话语几乎击溃了周防尊的心理防线。法庭宣判结果的时候，意味着他们小组三个月来的努力全部白费了。这么辛苦到底为了什么？这对于秉承抓捕罪犯伸张正义的周防来说，确实产生了巨大的打击。然而，他还没来得及去心理辅导，就被推到了选择的前线。

当警察到底是为了什么.......  
做好了决定，于是举起了手中的枪。

“周防！你等一下！”

前辈们在喊他，但是周防什么也听不见，唯一能听见的是恶魔的耳语，随之而来尖锐的耳鸣声让他头疼欲裂。此时此刻，他只能看到匍匐在地上的肥胖男人，和带着狐狸面具男人手中的枪漆黑的枪口。

这是周防尊第一次杀人。  
地上的血污粘稠，流淌到他的脚下，就像是千万只手将他拉扯着，浑身僵直行动困难，血腥味令周防尊的胃里翻江倒海，想要呕吐却什么也吐不出来。即便是这样，同期的警员还是被他们当做掩护用的人质带走，被丢弃在某处汽车修理厂，后来如何获救的事情他完全不记得了。

生命，在手中消逝的感觉。  
鲜血，甜腻的腥臭味。  
扣动扳机时，畅快的感觉。  
在周防的心里一遍又一遍地闪过.......

代号：无色。  
那男人没有名字，甚至没有脸。没有人知道他的样子，更没有人知道他的行踪。三年来，犯案五次。   
犯案后，消失在空气中无色无痕，无影无踪。  
警署的档案这样记载道。

呃！周防的的手背被掉落的烟灰烫了一下，将他拉回了现实。  
那次事件过后，周防经过了一周的心理治疗，由前辈们作证了事情的经过，只作为过失记录在案并没有处分。但是这个案子，却在周防的心里留下了阴影。

会做这个梦，可能和宗像礼司有关。白天开会的时候，突然提到无色的案子。这恐怕不是好兆头。

宗像礼司……周防心里默默念着这个名字。  
从见到他那一天开始，自己的思绪似乎被他牵引着。那人做的所有事，都没办法去忽视。那双动人心魄的紫瞳，能够轻易地看到他内心的孤独，恐惧和伤痕 。 

随着无色的消失，案件被搁置下来。但他也察觉到内心涌动着不安分的情绪：惩罚罪犯时得到的快感。特别是听到那男的声音时，就像是被他推着走向深渊。虽然知道有危险，却还是忍不住向前走。

说不定，那才是真正的自己。  
那是周防尊不想接受的一面，嫉恶如仇，抛开法律的束缚惩凶除恶。

如果真的那样做了，和无色又有什么区别。周防时刻提醒着自己。

==============================

想到今天有聚会，大家都早早完成自己的工作，办公室里难得有这么欢乐的气氛。   
看着大家兴趣高涨的样子，周防冷笑了一下，拍了拍八田的脑袋说： “上司请客吃饭的话，趁这个机会宰他一顿怎么样？”

八田揉着脑袋笑着说：“到时候由尊哥来点菜吧！我要吃最好的鲷鱼！”

“瞧你那点出息！当然要开瓶像样的酒来喝，才配得上那个傲慢的家伙！”  
“我只要有冰啤酒就够啦！”  
.......  
道明寺和日高暁你一言我一语地讨论着晚上的聚会，大家似乎对今天的聚会充满了期待，周防尊却在考虑别的事情。

无色，这个活着的魔鬼，游走在周防心灵深处的梦魇。

一定要亲手抓到他。  
站在狭窄的露台边，周防望着远处的楼宇，狠狠地吸了口烟。

================================

富江日式烤肉店，在距离警署2公里的位置。考虑到要喝酒，宗像要求步行过去，就这样大家三三两两地朝目的地走去。

由淡岛为大家定的包厢，位置相当宽敞。长条形的餐桌上摆着三个烤菜用的铁盘，屋顶有功率不小的抽油烟机，但是打开时并没有太大的噪音。靠墙的位置还有供客人休息的沙发，橘色的灯光让人感觉非常惬意。

“大家不必客气，也不能顾虑我。现在已经下班了，如果有什么想说的，想知道的都可以问，总之是要大家开心就好！”待大家围坐到桌子边，宗像微笑着给聚会说了开场白。

“让我们随便点菜真的没关系吗？”日高暁再次确认着。  
“可以的。”  
“酒也可以随便喝吗？”周防尊用指关节轻轻敲了下杯身，食指上戒指和玻璃碰撞发出清脆的声音。

“原则上是的。”宗像轻笑了一声，轻笑着说道：“不过，考虑到我们这身份，还是不要烂醉如泥比较好吧！呵呵！”

可能是大家下意识地不想挨着上司坐，一进去餐厅周防尊就一副无所谓的样子坐在他的身边。说也奇怪，今天从那男人身上散发出的压迫感，反倒让宗像有些局促。

“各位客人，请问由谁来点菜？”一个穿着整洁的服务员走了进来。

周防举起右手，示意他将菜单拿过来。刚刚打开第一页，坐在对面的八田美咲马上伸长脖子，冲着那五颜六色的图案傻笑。周防嫌弃地将他的脑袋推了回去：“啧！最好的鲷鱼，知道了知道了！”

看见大家都被他逗笑了，八田不好意思地抓着头发。只有左侧的伏见猿比古鄙夷地嘟囔了一句：“鲷鱼有什么好吃的，烤鱼当然要吃鳗鱼秋刀鱼，土包子！”

“喂！猴子！你说什么！鳗鱼吃下去满嘴油，有什么好吃的！”八田梗着脖子顶了回去。 

“猴子？！”

几乎所有人都望向伏见，毕竟是都第一次听见这个称呼。  
“托那种吃了会满嘴是油鱼类的福，我现在好歹个子长到一米七五！”伏见黑着脸冷冷地说道。

“个子长的高很了不起吗？”   
“美咲来尝尝这个，很不错哦！”  
“不要叫我的名字！”  
“是是，今天的三文鱼特别好，八田来吃吃看！”  
见两个人越吵越凶，大家连忙去拉住他们。道明寺夹了一片新鲜的三文鱼放到八田的盘子里，像哄孩子一样让他先尝尝看。

周防尊将菜点好后递还给服务员。身体靠在椅子上，嘴里叼着烟，看着他们两个斗嘴，脸上也不禁浮起了微笑。

“点了那么多，要是敢浪费就让你全部买单。”宗像压低嗓音说道。

“你只要担心够不够吃就好了。这帮人胃口可大着呢！”周防朝空中吐了口烟，：“既然要请客就别太小气啊！我还想和你好好喝一杯呢！”

“好啊，也让我看看你的酒量。”宗像从放在桌子上的万宝路烟盒中取出一支。

周防颇为意外地看着他，因为这之前从没过见宗像吸烟。他将烟含在唇边，似乎在找打火机。

要抽烟的人，没有打火机吗？周防叹了口气，把自己的打火机掏出来并向他伸过手。宗像将身子凑过去，只见他薄唇微启，微眯的紫瞳在火苗燃起的瞬间，朝周防看了一眼。火光映在他的眼睛里，安静且淡然。

“大家请让一下，您们点的菜来了！”  
周防正在尝试解读那奇妙的眼神，被一阵喧闹打断了。几分钟内，各式菜品便摆满了整张桌子。还有些放在一旁的架子上。服务员们进进出出，将小料和酒水依次摆好。

道明寺和日高负责往锅里夹菜，而淡岛则负责翻动肉类，八田开始给大家倒酒。宗像端坐在一旁看着他们忙碌的，也沉浸在欢快的气氛中。

酒过三巡，气氛越炒越热。年轻人的神态都和刚开始不太一样了。话题也变得豪放起来，毕竟只有淡岛一位女士，她只假装没听见。

“宗像警视，听说您在国外留学啊！外国的女孩怎么样？是不是都很性感啊！”日高趴在桌子上，喝了几杯啤酒就满脸通红。

“现在已经下班了，叫我宗像也可以的。”宗像单手撑在脸侧，望着兴致盎然的日高，“外国的女孩，当然比日本的女孩要性感。”从开始直到刚才，下属们轮流给他敬酒，本来胃口不是很好的宗像，酒精上头着实有些吃不消。

“诶？大屁股巨乳，哇呜！好爽！”道明寺也跟着起哄，“您交往过外国女孩的吧，都说她们很开放，是不是真的？”

“原来日高想和外国女孩交往啊，我可以给你介绍啊！”周防尊抢过话头，咧着嘴笑着说：“不过，外国女孩很猛哦，我怕你吃不消！”

“尊哥！”日高被说得急眼了，引得众人哄堂大笑。  
“咦~~，周防连外国女孩很猛这一点都知道啊。”宗像挑着眼角瞟了一眼周防。“你有那种嗜好吗？”

“这不是嗜好的问题，光用眼睛看就知道了吧！”周防声音有些哑了。今天的桌上面，就只有他和宗像喝了日本酒，其他人更喜欢喝啤酒，此刻胃里翻涌地很厉害。

“周防，我问你啊！”宗像端起酒杯抿了一口，“你为什么要做警察？”

“为什么......”周防趴在桌子上，在红发上抓了几把，“当然是为了吃饭，难道为了正义啊？呵呵，我看起来像那种人吗？”

“那倒是！昨天在HOMRA遇到的那个叫十束多多良的，只是你的线人吗？”宗像忽然问起了昨天的事，烟草燃烧飘散出薄薄的雾气，从他唇角泄出。

“是，那家伙是孤儿。又没什么一技之长，从我这里赚一点线人费，有时候被人追得没地方去了，我也会让他到我那里将就几天。”

“唔......”宗像若有所思地看着他，那视线令周防犯怵。半晌，他推了下镜架，带着怀疑地眼神看着他。“我说你，和十束之间除了线人关系，不会还伴随着肉体关系吧！”

“哈？”  
“如果是那样的话，将会影响十束的线人信用登记。”宗像严肃地说道。


	4. 第4页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq 

“都不知道你在胡说些什么！”周防皱起了眉，手按在他的腿上凑近那张端正的脸：“开玩笑也要有个限度吧。不过，宗像你可不像会说这种话的人。”

“周防，手，拿开。”  
宗像微微眯起眼。那滚烫的掌心按在大腿上，隔着布料宗像都有种被烫伤的错觉，细微如电流般的刺痒感觉窜上他的大脑。

“尊哥！来尝尝这个！今天的牛肉特别棒啊！”正坐在宗像对面的八田似乎注意到上司的脸上有些不对，连忙将锅架上烤好的肉给周防夹到盘子里。

“在给人家夹菜之前，都不先问一下人家是不是喜欢吃那个吗？我觉得美咲你先管好自己就可以了吧！”伏见从以前开始很讨厌他这一点，总觉得自己是在帮别人解围，实际上是一种不长眼色的行为。

八田尴尬地抓着脑袋，扯着嘴角笑了笑说：“是吗……真不好意思啊！”

趁他们说话的空档，宗像想要把他按在大腿上的手拂开，没想到却反被周防抓住了手腕。强行挣脱必然引来大家的围观，这种局面何等尴尬！那只手如铁钳般有力，拇指轻轻地抚弄着宗像的掌心。

这家伙......  
若有似无的搔弄，让宗像的呼吸变得紊乱，加上他已经有几分醉意，不由得心猿意马。但是那男人竟若无其事地给两人的杯子斟满，放到他的面前。

“为新上司接风，这杯酒你必须要喝。”  
“哼，我还是第一次见有人用啤酒杯喝日本酒。”宗像的视线从酒杯移到周防的脸上，干笑了一声，“喝了这杯酒，你就愿意任我驱使吗？还是说你愿意乖乖听话了？”

“不管是什么命令，都要等到明天再说。”  
“成交。”  
宗像将手从他的掌握中抽出来，端起啤酒杯和周防的杯子轻轻碰了一下，周防也将酒杯端到了唇边。

来不及吞咽的酒顺着嘴角淌下来，越过脖颈在白衬衣上形成一路路的水渍。宗像紧闭着眼睛，努力不去注意酒精在胃里翻江倒海，酒杯放下的时候，里面的酒一滴都不剩了。

“警视，你没事吧！”淡岛世理站了起来，担心地看着上司。宗像此刻手掌靠下的位置抵住额头，紧闭的嘴唇微微颤动着，一副醉酒痛苦的模样。

“我带他去卫生间洗个脸，你们继续吧！”  
啧，不可能这就醉了吧！

周防将宗像从座位上拉了起来，架着他走出了包厢。他酒量自然是好的，否则也不会倒那么多酒，至于宗像嘛！他也不是真的想要灌醉他。可是竟然会喝得脸色苍白，连独自站稳都做不到确实出乎意料。

周防站在洗手池边，冷冷地看着宗像礼司。他将眼镜取下来，一边漱口，一边用水拍打着脸颊。

“你没事吧！”望着镜子里的宗像，那张没戴眼镜的脸好看得让他移不开眼睛。

“没事。”

宗像双手撑在洗手池边上，眼神有些恍惚地看着自己的脸，被打湿的刘海有些凌乱，水珠顺着脸颊滴落下来。他努力调整好呼吸准备离开卫生间，谁知手从支撑点一松开立刻就晕头转向，周防赶紧将他抱住，让宗像靠在墙上。

“宗像......”周防望着他那迷离的样子，忍不住吻住他那嫣红的唇，裹住人家的舌尖舔弄，揽住宗像腰部的手不规矩地上下摩挲着。

“你给我差不多点！不要、要在这里发情！”

宗像哑着嗓子骂着，要不是实在没有力气推开他，估计巴掌早就招呼到周防的脸上去了。此刻周防的眼睛里映出自己醉酒的样子，真是......不像话，他闹别扭般地移开了视线。

“喂......你到底想怎么样！”周防皱着眉头，几乎是怒视着宗像，呼吸粗重且浑浊。所有的种种，周防都觉得是他在故意撩拨，现在他已经焦虑到想就地上了他。

宗像长睫毛翕动了几下，从口袋里掏出了钱包拍在周防的胸口：“把卡押在柜台上我改天来结账，让他们玩得尽兴点。”

“你在这里等我。”  
周防刚刚离开，宗像就靠着墙壁蹲了下去，望着吸顶灯陷入了晕眩状态。

===============================

“浅草樱蓝公寓，谢谢。”

从周防安顿好众人，搀着他从餐厅出来，一直到坐上车，宗像礼司都没有说话。酒精能舒缓人的神经，使理智松弛，所谓的酒后失控，就是饮酒的副作用。他朝周防尊看了一眼，那男人正坐在他的身边，把玩着手里的打火机，对面汽车照过来的光线将那如刀镌刻般英俊的侧脸轮廓完美的映射出来，红色头发向后支棱着，像火焰一般耀眼。从呼吸可以判断出，周防也喝得七八分醉。不过他眼神没有任何游离，肩膀放松神色也很淡定。

明明是个危险人物，为什么坐在他身边却让人安心呢？  
宗像望着车窗外的灯红酒绿，放松精神后唇角勾起一丝浅笑。

“你笑什么？”感觉到异样的视线，周防瞥了一眼紧贴在车门边上的宗像。  
“哦呀，被发现了。我说你黑着张脸，好像是要去办案。”  
“我只是不喜欢伺候醉汉。”  
“那还真是要麻烦你了。”

周防再次看向他的时候，宗像已经合上了眼睛，车窗玻璃开了一半，任凭头发被吹得飞舞他依然动也不动，他无奈地叹了口气。

“住这么豪华的公寓，你是富二代吗？”  
周防架着他走进丁香公寓的大门，装潢地很是豪华的电梯大庭，还有繁琐的安保系 统。

“怎么可能！父母正巧在这里买了房子而已。”

宗像一边解释着，将胳膊从他的脖子上抽了下来。不说别的，两个身高接近的人挂脖子确实很奇怪。片刻间电梯就到达了一楼，两人一前一后走进轿厢。

“站不住吗？”  
宗像双手抓住一侧的扶手，身体紧贴着轿厢壁。周防见他的脸色还是很差，伸手就要去抱他。  
“别碰我！”  
宗像将他的手挡开，语气很是严厉，下巴朝左上角扬了一下，示意他朝上看。

原来如此，轿厢的左上角有个摄像头。  
这家伙到底是真醉还是装醉.......

即便是站都站不稳的程度，宗像依然对周围的事情很警觉。  
这个男人并没有喝醉。  
周防鎏金的瞳孔上下打量着他，越发觉得他深不可测。

“1503，去开门。”嗓子又干又痒，宗像咳嗽了两声。  
宗像将钥匙丢向周防，慢慢地跟在后面。 

“你的家我去开门，没问题吗？”周防准确地接到了钥匙。  
“我家没有别人，灯在进门右手。” 

房间一打开，属于“宗像礼司”的气味扑面而来，周防不由地眯起眼睛，那气味淡淡的却很好闻。大概是职业习惯，到了陌生地方之后，他总是快速记住房间的特征和摆设。眼前就是宗像的房间，他更是格外好奇，不是很大的房间简洁整齐，不管是陈设还是装潢，都体现着“宗像礼司”的意志。浅灰色的墙纸，深咖啡色的布艺沙发，电视墙是拼接木艺设计，各种几何图案很符合美学结构。靠近窗户的地方，摆着他送的那盆仙人球，乍一看和这个房间有些格格不入。

“我的房间让你看不下去了吗？”

身后传来宗像关门的声音，周防立刻将他按在墙壁上，热烈地吻住他的唇。借助身体的重量压制住挣扎的宗像，然后撅住的他唇舌搅弄着，尽管粗鲁两人却很享受接吻的过程。两人的津液交互，通过口腔迅速地扩散到大脑中枢，宗像的脑袋一阵晕眩，连涎液弄脏衣服也顾不上了。

“周防！别——别在玄关……！”  
架不住男人逗弄耳朵，宗像连忙躲闪起来。感觉到周防的手掌隔着衬衣胡乱地抚弄着他的脊背，传递着赤裸裸的情欲信号，来势汹涌地令宗像迷醉。

“唔——！”  
周防停了下来，手却越过皮带扣滑了下去。这动作令宗像的腰本能地向后一缩，但是没能阻止男人的大手。周防手法轻佻地揉弄着半勃的性器，在他耳边笑着说：“宗像，这么快就有感觉了吗？”

“既然知道我有感觉了，快点带我去房间！”宗像的下巴放在他的肩膀上，理智被下腹涌上来的快感所牵引。

宗像几乎是被拖进卧室的，他怎么都不同意开吸顶灯，周防只好打开床头的夜灯，将推倒他在大得出奇的床上。

“事到如今，还害羞吗？”周防一边嘲笑着，一边将宗像身上碍事的衣服一件件扯开。  
和自己想的一样，宗像的皮肤白得刺眼，线条优美地不逊色任何一个模特，腰背上纤薄的肌肉绝对不容小觑，平时穿着西裤并不觉得，当修长笔直的双腿裸露出来时真让人按捺不住。内裤里微微隆起的部位，在周防火热的视线下尴尬地勃起，宗像被看得很别扭，于是抬起左脚踩在周防的胸口项链的位置：“是你看到我的身体受不了了吧！请把这麻烦的坠饰取——唔！”

“吵死了！”  
周防抓住的他脚踝压向身侧，跻身在他腿间。那雪白的是胸膛上，两点嫩红格外显眼。他眯起眼睛好奇地用手指轻轻拨弄了几下，那乳首便圆鼓鼓地凸起，他俯身含住一边吮吸轻咬着，狎玩般地揉搓另一个。不一会儿，周防贪心地连乳晕一起舔舐逗弄着，那小小的乳首终于硬挺起来，尖端的部分变得又涨又痒，宗像难过地呻吟着，忍不住挺起上身索求，在周防看来这简直就是在把胸口往他嘴里送，越发激烈地捻动起来。�


	5. 第5页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq 

“周防......胸口那里不要.....弄了！”宗像眉头拧在一起，抓着那红发脑袋呻吟道。“疼......疼......”

“疼？其实你喜欢的吧！警视。”   
再看乳首已经被欺负得又红又肿，随着他的呼吸颤动着。周防故意用舌头去挑弄了一下，那人嘴里闷哼了一声，身体反射般地躲闪着。他诡异地笑了笑，向下看去那内裤有濡湿的印记了。周防将那东西解放出来，在大腿内侧抚摸了几把，拇指挑开肉冠部分吐出的粘液，笑着说道：“自己看看，湿成什么了”

“再叫我警视，就滚下去！”宗像瞪了他一眼，“花那么长时间前戏，还不如.......我自己来.......！”

哼。周防意义不明地冷哼了一声，本来他也没打算温柔，现在看来这男人根本不喜欢温柔吧！他俯下身紧贴住宗像的身体，双唇重新含住那乳珠在齿间轻扯。

“啊......呀！别......别！”  
宗像惊恐地叫出声，眼睛睁得老大，身体各处传来汹涌的性刺激，汇集到腿间。胸口是弱点，他知道自己的秘密被发现了，抱住那脑袋想要推开，但是身体似乎很是贪恋这又疼又舒服的感觉。

饶有兴致地玩弄着他的乳首，周防颇为满意宗像的反应。于是他微微调整额姿势，故意用自己的阴茎去挤压宗像的囊袋。

“周防！真的、别.......”  
没想到他会用这么猥亵的手段挑逗自己，宗像连说话的声音都走了调，不消须臾，会阴处被男人顶得实在酥痒难受，身体忽然痉挛般扭动起来：他射精了。

宗像知道现在的自己的表情一定很难看，下意识地用手背挡住了脸，唇瓣颤抖着，急促喘息间根本说不出话来。  
看着两人之间那一片湿黏，周防丢下一句：好浓。根本没等宗像骂出声就将他翻转了身体，将那颇有肉感的双臀撅起来。

“放手！”宗像内心很难接受这种羞耻的姿势。“我不要这种——”  
“别那么性急！”虽然自己也很想立刻插进去，但是他更想好好享受一下，顺便教训这个总喜欢掌控别人的男人。将那肉缝掰开，那水润泛红的密蕾在射精的余韵下微微颤动着，手指只轻轻按揉了几下，那埋在枕头里的人便发出断断续续地低吟。

“想要吗？”  
“……”  
见那人不回答，周防在他紧实的臀肉上抓揉了几把后，干脆用舌尖朝那小小的穴口戳刺着。  
一阵苦闷的呻吟传出，宗像紧紧抓住床单，他能感觉到温热的舌头一点点将那里顶开，焦急而烦躁的情绪令他越发失控了。  
“好舒服……”   
不知道什么时候，周防的手指入侵到他的深处，在温热的肠道里按揉着，按到某处的适合，宗像的腰部竟不由自主地摆动着，喃喃自语地说着。

“舒服？是这里吗”周防重复了一遍，朝刚才的地方越发狠心地按压了几下。

“哈！”如同过电般的愉悦感冲上头顶，膝盖发软的宗像差点向前滑出去，“可、可以了！”

“好吧！想要自己来，你自己不是也做的不错嘛！”周防坐在他身侧，摸了摸自己几乎要爆掉的硬家伙，舔了下嘴唇。

其实只是想欺负他而已。  
周防是这么想的。他看着那英俊的脸庞春潮涌动，双眼泛起氤氲水光的宗像，心里充满了成就感，同时也愈发刺激了自己的情欲。

那男人满脸的不情愿，跨坐在他的小腹上。情动的脸上满是汗水，紫色的瞳孔中透出渴求。颤抖的手指握住周防的阴茎，缓缓地坐了下去。

唔！被一片又湿又热包裹着，连周防都忍不住呻吟出声，大手扣住宗像的腰催促道：“来吧，动起来！”尽管这样说，他还是不由自主地挺起腰向更深处挺进。

这家伙......果然在赌气。  
宗像看了一眼周防得意的表情，立刻就明白了是怎么回事。但是后穴内壁涨得难受，而这姿势很轻易地就顶到他的敏感点。刚才射过一次的身体太敏感了，他只得咬紧牙关动作起来。不一会儿，腰就有些脱力，可是前面的性器受不住腺体刺激直挺挺地流着泪，宗像不禁想要伸手去抚慰它。

“不准碰。”  
“混蛋！啊......！”  
周防抓住他的手，用力地顶进去，交合的位置湿黏一片，宗像听到肉体碰撞的声音简直想杀了周防，语无伦次地低吼着：“我这里......唔！你是变态吗....只知道——呀！”

他话还没说完，周防忽然坐了起来，抓住宗像的性器粗鲁的搓动着，鎏金的瞳孔看起来充满了兽性，粗重的鼻息伴着低吼：“诶，我就是变态，想要艹翻你的变态。”

“周防.....放开我！.这样、不行.....哈！”  
那覆着薄茧的拇指在顶端来回摩擦着，敏感的铃口哪里受得了这个，宗像眼角顿时溢出了泪，慌忙中去抓周防的手腕。

恍惚中看到周防额头上的青筋暴起，更加用力的抽插起来。情欲铺天盖地几乎不给宗像喘息的机会，性器涨得厉害而周防却不放手，眼看着就快要被他逼疯了，宗像朝他肩膀上狠咬了一口。

然而来不及了。肠道里的腺体经不起挑逗，竟先前面一步到达了高潮。感受到强有力的收缩，周防也有些挺不住了，用力扳过他的下巴，吮咬着颤抖的唇瓣，霸道地扫荡过他嘴里的每一个地方。几乎沸腾的血液在周防身体里澎湃着，所有的细胞都为这欢愉呐喊，他高潮的瞬间恨不得把自己的所有都揉进宗像的身体。

好痛苦......第一次体会到靠后面高潮，却没有射出来。  
宗像只觉得天旋地转，只得紧紧抱住周防的后背，急切地回应着他的吻，就像是两只相互撕咬的野兽。俊美的脸上表情已然崩坏，汗水泪水交错着湿漉漉一片，没有得到纾解的情欲驱使下，他甚至向前挺出腰蹭周防的腹部。

“还想要吗？”周防啃噬着着宗像的锁骨，发现他的体温高的吓人。  
宗像紧蹙眉头，似乎有不属于自己的液体从交合部位溢出，他转过脸好半天才憋出几个字：“唔......你帮我一下！”

不知不觉就被他这媚态迷惑了，周防的视线简直离不开他的脸。手里颇有技巧地揉捏着肉茎，感受着脆弱的悸动。  
“啊——！”  
伴随着宗像甜腻地喘息声，体液喷薄而出，溅湿两人的腹部。宗像低垂着眼睑，嘴角抽搐着，抓住周防肩膀的手在发抖。

不妙啊.......   
周防皱起了眉，停留在宗像身体里的部分被突如其来的收缩弄得有再次抬头的趋势。他不由地深吸了口气，让自己冷静一点。

觉察到异样的宗像挣扎着从他身上下来，倒在一侧休息。  
周防瞥了一眼那臀缝中缓缓溢出的液体，喉骨滑动不自觉地做着吞咽的动作。

“有件事，我想亲自问你。”沉默了几分钟的宗像开口道，“你开枪杀宗元秋彦的时候，心里在想什么？”

“当时如果我不开枪，无色就有可能杀了警察人质，也有可能开枪打中汽油桶，不管是哪一种的后果都不开设想。杀了宗元是当时最正确的选择。”周防嘴里叼着的烟上下抖动着，烟灰落在胸膛上他也毫不介意。

闻到烟味宗像不快地皱起了眉，“你是不是还有种处决罪魁祸首的成就感？”  
“干嘛突然问这个？”  
“周防，回答我。”  
“那家伙本来就是个混蛋，死不足惜。”周防望着天花板，沙哑的低吟很是性感。“非要说原因的话，他本来就该死。”

“周防，你是警察。”  
“啧！我是被胁迫的！”周防皱起了眉。  
“但是你在心理治疗室不是这么说的。”台灯下，宗像赤裸的脊背微微起伏着，“你说当时想借那个机会处理掉那人渣也不错，甚至觉得很痛快。周防——”

“你还看了我心理治疗记录？”周防粗鲁地打断他，生气地低吼着。  
“我是你的上司，我有这个权利。”  
“去你妈的上司！”  
周防扳过宗像的身体压制住他，瞪着他的表情俨然像一头要吃人的狮子。“不如你来告诉我该怎么做，宗像——警视！”

“至少不会觉得他死不足惜。要怎么处置他，应该听从法律的决定。”宗像的手臂被抓的生疼，“权衡当时情况我会向他开枪，但是会避开致命位置。”

“哼，真了不起。”周防冷笑着俯视着他。  
“但是你是冲着他头开的枪吧！”宗像的视线一样冰冷，“简单说就是处决了他。”  
“现在你说什么都行了，那就开除我的警籍好了！”他残虐地笑了笑，捏住宗像的下巴。

“周防......你说什么昏话！滚开！”宗像低吼着，那件事对周防的影响竟然那么大，是他没有想到的，这种情况下激怒周防显然是个错误的决定。  
但是已经晚了。

“啰嗦！”  
周防抓住宗像的手腕，用力吸咬着他的唇瓣，嘬住他的舌头施虐般地亲吻着。宗像被这个窒息式的吻弄得头晕，那男人腾出一只手来掐住他的乳尖色情地揉捻着。

“啊......周防！我已经......”宗像惊恐地瞪着他，胸口敏感处传来的快感，再次冲刷着宗像的理智，而他的身体似乎有些负担不起了。

“怎么，射过两次你就满足了吗？”周防的手向下移动，握住他正处在休息状态的性器揉捏着，“你有精神对我说教，不如再来享受一下！”

“不......呃！”  
周防的手掐住大腿根部，掰开他的臀瓣，经过刚才的欢爱，那密蕾变成石榴般淫糜的颜色轻颤着，还留在他身体里的精液如同蜜汁般溢出，强烈的视觉刺激令周防失去了理智，下体顶住穴口戳刺着。他的喉间传来低哑的嘶吼声，腰部稍一用力便将自己送入到那温暖的所在。


	6. 第6页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq 

不顾宗像的抗议，周防慢慢地抽送起来，硬挺的部位进出时与溢出的湿黏液体碰撞时发出羞耻的水声，越是这样他越是兴奋。  
“周防你是.....野兽吗？！”宗像的声音夹杂着呜咽声，而后穴却还在贪婪地绞住对方的性器索求着，说不清楚是痛苦还愉悦，灵魂随着对方的抽送战栗着。

“接下来该你满足了我了吧！”男人一边加大力道抽动，一边猥亵般套弄着宗像的性器催促勃起。  
“放手......！！哈.....唔！”

这男人太可怕了.....  
宗像的身体被压住，被侵犯的部位还产生一阵阵令人晕眩的快感。现在的他什么都没办法思考，只能牢靠抓住周防，像被丢到岸上的鱼一样拼命呼吸着。

“周防！”几乎是不受控地，宗像哽咽着大声叫出周防的名字。

第三次高潮来临时，宗像感觉射精都不足以安抚燥热的身体。修长的双腿紧紧夹住周防精壮的腰。身体的最深处被周防侵占了，大脑只贪图感官享受，而他像一条求欢的蛇全身痉挛般地扭动着。  
听到他的叫声，周防也忍到了极限。紧紧搂住不停颤抖的宗像，将自己的欲望全是发泄出来。

我这是......怎么了？  
高潮的余韵产生的晕眩，令宗像濡湿的眼眸好半天才睁开，周防将他额头上汗湿的头发撩开，正表情复杂地看着他。

“舒服吗？”  
“可以......放开我了吧？”

宗像听到浴室的水声，他知道那是周防进去淋浴了。如果可以，他也想去冲洗一下，腿间的黏腻让他非常不适，怎奈身子像灌了铅一样重。

“要我抱你去洗澡吗？”周防在他的背上拍了一下。

“不必了。唔......”  
纵欲不是宗像的性格。然而今天这种情况，自己完全被周防带着走了。被过度爱抚的身体，经不起任何碰触了。就连刚才周防拍他掌心的温度，都随时有可能将他推向欲望的深渊。对于性爱，宗像还从没有这样恐惧过。

“今晚我会留下来。”

我说过要留你吗？  
宗像本来想这么回答的，但是意识却飘忽到很远的地方去了。有人在抚摸他的脸颊，要是平时他绝不能容忍这恶心的动作，但是.......  
算了，随他吧。  
===============================

宗像礼司醒来的时候，周防已经不在房间了。

打开手机看到上面显示的时间是10点半。慌忙起身时，头重脚轻的宗像几乎跌倒在地上。腰疼得几乎要断了，从后穴到大腿根部都火辣辣的。再一看身上到处是指痕吻痕，就像是嘲弄昨夜的欢愉。

摸到额头上冒着冷汗，宗像意识到自己发烧了，懊恼地反省着：不管什么时候，贪欢都是不可取的。这种状态别说上班了，连出门都很难做到吧！

没想到踏上职场的第一次请假，竟然是因为这种事。宗像无奈地叹了口气，刚刚拿起手机准备打电话时，进来了一条短信。

“已经帮你请假一天，外面茶几上有早餐和退烧药。”  
是周防尊的短讯。

这家伙居然......！！下属帮上司请假是什么鬼？！  
宗像简直气得七窍生烟了，甩手将手机丢到床上准备去洗澡，手机提示又进来了一条短信。 

“对不起。”  
短短的三个字，宗像却看了好几分钟，眼前浮现周防尊的脸。昨晚上被他抱在怀里时，他的表情和眼神中透着的复杂的感情。渴望被理解，却又不喜欢被束缚。在孤独中挣扎，却又希望得到慰籍。

这男人如果走不出无色的案件，就有可能变成魔鬼。  
不能让那种事发生。宗像无不忧心地望着手机。

休息了一天，宗像的精神恢复了不少。晨会结束后，从下属们的谈话中了解了关于宗像聚会后第二天为什么会请假的事，大概已经被传言成了：“宗像警视的酒量太差，上吐下泻一整晚。第二天发高烧胃炎，导致无法上班。”

没想到被大家看成一个酒桌上不中用的上司。宗像礼司无奈地摇了摇头，这种传言没有解释的必要。  
但是有必要找放出这种传言的人过来谈一谈吧！

宗像礼司拿起了桌上的座机，拨通警部周防尊的分机号码。

“喂，什么事？”对方的声音很是慵懒，和刚才晨会上看到的差不多。仅仅十多天，宗像就已经习惯了他那种不说敬语，不修边幅的态度。他不由地感慨“习惯”真是个可怕。

“周防警部，请到我办公室来一趟。”

敲门声响起，宗像合上手里的卷宗。那男人站在他的面前，双手插在口袋里，红色的头发向后耸立着，微微驮着的脊背丝毫不影响他的存在感。宗像自上至下地打量着他，周防虽然面露倦色，金色的双瞳却炯炯有神，似乎随时都可能喷出火来一般锐利。

“你昨晚上又加班了吗？”宗像双手交叉放在桌上，笔直地注视着周防，“昨天下午接到通知，无色的案子和其他警署做并案处理。下一宗案子发生在哪个区，指挥权就归哪个区的警署。所有的信息资源，由警视厅给予支持。所以，你现在做的努力，都有可能排不上什么用场。“

“你......你身体没事吧？”

“咳咳！周防，我建议你再去心理治疗室做一个为期一周的心理辅导。”没想到周防竟然开口第一句话竟然说这个，宗像移开了眼睛轻声咳嗽了一下掩饰尴尬。  
“没有必要。”周防直接拒绝了，“我只要在下一个案子发生之前抓到无色，就不存在并案的问题了吧！”

嗓子哑成这样，这家伙到底抽了多少烟！  
宗像对他疲劳工作的态度很不以为然，细长的眼睛微微眯起，严厉地说道：“服从命令。” 

这是第一次见到宗像生气的样子，周防叹了口气：“那么，这是宗像礼司的命令，还是警视的命令。”

宗像从办公桌里走了出来，走到他的面前，玩味地看着他：“警视的命令，当然是出于对下属的关心，工作讲求效率并不是靠苦熬出来的。”  
“啧......什么关心，不需要。”忽然听到他说这样的话，周防有些不习惯，小声嘟囔着。

“接下来，是宗像礼司的命令。”  
“什么？”  
啪！  
周防尊在还没反应过来的时候，脸上就狠狠地挨了一耳光。忍着脸颊上火辣辣地疼，他瞪着宗像质问道：“你这是什么意思？”

“如果以后再敢做到那种地步，就别想碰我。”宗像白净的脸上掠过一丝红晕，转瞬即化为冰霜。“还有，不要在办公室散播那种谣言。”

“疼、疼.......明明是你自己说要满足你的。”周防觉得牙龈有些出血了，捂着侧脸吃惊地追问道：“喂，你说，下次.......的意思是？”

宗像推了下镜架：“就是字面上的意思。”  
“你说的谣言是......”周防尊对他的话还是有些迷糊，因为他不记得说过什么称得上“谣言” 的话。

“什么酒量太差，上吐下泻。我作为这里的上司，这话传出去还不知道会变成什么样的误解，真是的！”  
“误解？”周防愣住了，忽然怪异地笑了笑，看着宗像：“这么说，你是装醉的吗？”

正在此时，敲门声再次响起。这次进来的是伏见猿比古。  
他看了一眼周防尊：“刚才值班的同事收到一个视频邮件，特别署名要求周防尊观看。因为视频的内容很特殊，所以我先带过来报告给警视。”  
“什么视频？”注意到伏见的脸色很不好，一种不祥的预感爬上了周防尊的心头。  
“请打开。”宗像点了点头。

视频点开后，周防的脸顿时失去了血色，金色的瞳孔张大，表情恐怖的注视着画面。不光是他，宗像的脸色也变得铁青。

画面是一个青年被绑在凳子上，一个没有任何物品的黑房间里，Led灯并不明亮，却正好能看清青年的样子。

视频播放到十秒的时候，一个带着狐狸面具的男人走了出来。衣服没有任何特点，就是一般的白衬衫黑裤子，活像一个上班族。

“真了不起。一个菜鸟也能找到我，看来我是被警察小看了呢。”通过变声后的声音犹如一个几岁孩童稚嫩的声音，令人浑身起鸡皮疙瘩。

“我处置了几个该死的罪犯，却要被警察通缉。周防尊，你身为警察处置了罪犯，却什么事都没有呢。嘿嘿嘿......”那人的笑声中透着恐怖。

“这家伙也不是什么好人吧！帮人运毒，偷过东西，还加入过黑社会。这样的人也配帮警察做事吗？”那人用刀拍了拍青年的脸，反射出冰冷的金属光泽。“这不就是个社会渣滓吗？现在我要把这个渣滓清除掉了，周防尊你生气了吗？那么来找我报仇吧！嘿嘿嘿.......”

紧接着，那个戴着护理面具的男人舞动着手中的刀，在青年的身上划出一道道血痕，动作有条不紊，就像是在画画。鲜血染红了T恤，顺着凳子滴落在地上。青年被封住了嘴，奋力挣扎着，但是越挣扎血流越多。

“十束......多多良。”  
周防的牙齿咬得咯咯作响，鬓角两边的冷汗顺着脖颈留下来。

“来找我吧！然后，变成我。”  
这是周防离开办公室前听到的最后一句话，恶魔的低语中透出血腥味。


End file.
